Life as we know it
by bishie-otaku
Summary: Sure, we're reasonable and mature people..most of us that is...yet there's always something that gets out of our hands once in a while. Oneshot. SasuSaku fluff. Slight OOC.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto does (that lucky bum . )

Summary: Sakura came home from training one day to discover an embroidered envelope had been addressed to her. Turns out, the entire Rookie 9 has been invited to Sasuke's house for a party…random much? Warning slight OOC

Dedication: HAPPY BDAY ELLIE!! My first fanfic is dedicated to you. Feel special. Go by yourself a cookie :)

**Translations on bottom (**not too many btw…simple Japanese words)

"O.O" talk

"_ . "thoughts_

Naruto: What's the difference? (scratches head while pointing up)

Sasuke: Dobe…

Sakura: One's italicized.

Naruto: Huh? Really? No…I don't think so…(rubs his chin and squints eyes to complete the 'thinking poise') Hehe Sakura-chan made such a silly mistake…

Sakura: (puts her right fist into her left's palm) -**crack-crack- **((A/N: for dobes like Naruto, she was cracking her knuckles…if that wasn't _soo_ obvious))

Naruto: ehh? Sakura-chan, why are you doing that? Doesn't that hurt? Don't tell me you've gone emo ((A/N: no offense to emo ppl))…If it's because of Sasuke-teme, I'll go beat him up for you right now…

Sasuke: great job dob-

Sakura:**-CRACK-**

Sasuke: O.O sprints as far away from Sakura as possible

Naruto: ehh? Sakura-chan? Are you o-

Sakura: **-BAM-**

_An hour late, Kakashi arrives at the scene to find one of his students in a tree, and the other stomping on a mysterious pile of goo…._

((A/N: someone needs anger management…))

Sakura: -glare-

((A/N: eheh…))

Sakura:-flaming eyes-

((A/N: AHH…ON WITH THE STORY!! ))

**Life As We Know It**

_She felt so…light, jumping from cloud to cloud. She was-what's the word...oh yea _frolicking_. Once in a while, she would tumble over a small patch of cloud, but it never hurt. She would just land in another patch of clouds that felt like a pile of pillows. The clouds looked so fluffy and…tasty. Unable to resist any more, Sakura grabbed a handful of cloud and put it in her mouth. It tasted like whip-cream. All of a sudden, an arm-shaped cloud grabbed her leg and threw her off the clouds. She started falling…the ground seemed closer by the second… "I'm gonna die" was Sakura's last thought as she shut her eyes, a moment before the impact._

"SAKURA!!"

Sakura's eyes flew open, only to find her mother's glaring eyes a few inches away from her face. Our poor Sakura did what every other person would do in her situation-scream. So much for ninja senses…((A/N: my bad, not every other person…Naruto would be kind of slow, so his scream would probably be delayed a few minutes))

Yes, she screamed, a loud, piercing scream. Car alarms went off, windows shattered, ears popped, neighbors woke up, and worst of all-Sakura fell off her bed. "Owww" She rubbed her backside, where the impact was greatest.

"Honey, are you ok? I'm so sorry. I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes already. You'll be late for your meeting today. Remember? Kakashi-san came by yesterday and told us that he was going to hold an extra training session for you guys today. He's so polite. He's even taking some of his extra time off just to help train you guys. Being late is not the right way to repay his kindness…"

Sakura sweat-dropped. '_Ohh how little her mom knew about Kakashi_…_'If I go 'late', that means that I'll be on-time according to Kakashi.' _

With that thought in mind, Sakura climbed back onto her bed.

"Sakura, come on, that boy Sasuke will be there. I know he'll ask you out today. But if you go late, you'll have less time to spend with him…"

Sakura groaned and put a pillow over her head. '_Ugh…the ways parents try to 'connect' with their kids…Well, if I go late, that means Naruto will be stuck with Sasuke for an hour until Kakashi arrives. No doubt Naruto would annoy Sasuke until Sasuke decided to beat him up. _

With a sigh, Sakura got up and pointed to the door.

"I knew it!! Invite Sasuke over for dinner today, after training. I really want to meet him!!"

Sakura pointed to the door again. '_For the sake of Sasuke's ears and Naruto's life…_'

"Okok I get it," Sakura's mom closed the door lightly. A second later, the door opened again and she poked her head through the door. "Just some advice, but why don't you wear that today?" She pointed to a light blue/black mini-skirt. With a smile, she left the room again.

'_When did I buy that?'_ Sakura tried on the mini-skirt. It fit perfectly, but was too…I don't know…revealing? C'mon, imagine training in _that…_

**Inner Sakura: I bet even Sasuke-kun would nosebleed if he saw you wearing that…**

_Sakura: Shut up…_

**Inner Sakura: not a morning person, eh?**

_Sakura: It's six in the morning…Come to think of it…I never did buy that skirt…Mom must have gone to another one of those 'what's the 411 for your kids?' workshops. _

"Thanks mom, but I'll save it for another day."

There was a faint 'Ok, you're welcome' from downstairs. Sakura shook her head and smiled. Sakura quickly changed and headed downstairs. She grabbed two pieces of toast and headed out the door.

Mrs. Haruno looked through the window and smiled. "_My little one has grown up so quickly…"_

Sakura walked along the path towards team 7's usual meeting place, where a sakura tree towered over a bridge. ((A/N: Gomen, I forgot what the actual meeting place looked like, so this is probably an inaccurate description. xD)) Along the way, she passed by Ino's flower shop.

"Hey, Ino-pig."

"Ah, it's forehead girl. What are you doing up so early? It's Friday, didn't you get the day off?"

"Kakashi-sensei wanted us to get some extra training."

"Aww, that's too bad. I wanted to go shopping with you today!! I know this store that is holding a huge sale today!! Call me when you're done! I'm even leaving work early so that outfit I wanted _so_ much won't be sold out yet. Meet me there when you're done."

"Ok, relax Ino-pig, I'm pretty sure you'll get that outfit even if you go late…" _I can just imagine her fighting for what she wants…Customers Beware!!_

With a wave, Sakura continued towards their meeting spot.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura looked around. "Ehh?!? Sasuke-kun?!" _Should I be disappointed or relieved?...Well, this is unusual. Usually, Sasuke-kun is always first to arrive, then me, then Naruto, and lastly, Kakashi-sensei. Maybe he's just late…_Sakura chuckled lightly. _Sasuke-kun is never late. He always manages to be up and about before any of us. Oh well, I'll just have to ask Kakashi-sensei then…_

Sighing, Sakura took a seat on the edge of the small creek passing under the bridge. She took off her sandals and let her feet dangle in the water. She lay back with her fingers laced behind her head and looked up at the sky. _'If I do this too much, I just might end up like Shikamaru'_ Sakura closed her eyes to complete the 'relaxed position'.

Unfortunately, the peace didn't last for long.

"OHAYO, SAKURA-CHAN!!"

Yes, you could hear Naruto way before you saw him. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. _I wonder how Naruto's neighbors can put up with him…_

Sakura felt a shadow come across her. She opened her eyes and glared at Naruto. "Ohayo, Naruto keep the volume down would you?…"

" Hehe, sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he put on his puppy-face ((A/N: OMG so KAWAII!!!))

Sakura dropped her glare and started to put her sandals back on.

"_Heh, that face never fails!_!" Naruto thought as he reached down to help Sakura up.

"Arigatou.."

"So, Sakura-chan, where's Sasuke-teme? Isn't he always here first?"

"I don't know either…"

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said in a 'flirtatious' voice.

"What's up, Naruto-kun?..." Sakura said with an equally sweet voice.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit. Thinking that he had succeeded, he continued, "Would you like to eat some ramen with me after training? My treat…"

"no"

"EHH?!?!" (insert Naruto's dropped jaw expression)

"_That was a fast response. Heh, typical Sakura. –sigh- I have to go save Naruto again…"_ Kakashi sweat-dropped when he saw Sakura bash Naruto's head. Naruto had clung onto her leg, still trying to convince her. ((A/N: Our late Kakashi is watching them from the Sakura tree he's in, while he's reading his perverted 'Icha Icha Paradise' …uber multitasking skills lol))

"Yo!" Kakashi waved from his seat in the Sakura tree. Naruto and Sakura both looked up at him. "Sorry I'm late, but I got lost on the Road of Lif-"

"LIAR!!" Naruto and Sakura shouted simultaneously. Kakashi sweat-dropped, yet again.

"Hmm? Where's Sasuke?"

"I thought you knew!"

"Ehh? Oh yea I think I do…" Kakashi rubbed his chin and squinted.

Sakura looked hopeful for a second.

"….no I don't know…"

"THEN WHY'D YOU TELL US YOU DID?!?!" Sakura started throwing chakra-filled punches at Kakashi. Kakashi began to run, but found Sakura chasing after him. ((A/N: Poor Kakashi T.T))

Eventually, Sakura calmed down enough for Kakashi to stop running. He still stayed a few feet away from Sakura. Kakashi took a quick glance at Sakura. She looked innocent again. _Scary._

"Ok, we won't be having any missions until after next, next week. So, I want you to be prepared. Let's start with 10 laps around Konoha, then come back here and do 200 crunches, 20 one-handed pushups, then switch hands. Then, Sakura, you will spar with me, and Naruto can….make a ramen bowl from that tree over there. Naruto, you can only use your Rasengan to do so…I'll even treat you to a bowl of ramen if you succeed.

"Hmph. This stuff is for amateurs. I can do everything under an hour. Heyhey, if I make two bowls of ramen, will you treat me to 2 bowls of ramen?"

"_He won't even be able to make one…"_ –cough- "Sure!"

"Alright!! Let's get started already!!" Naruto exclaimed as he started running.

"M-Matte!!" Naruto skid to a stop. "Naruto, detours to _Ichiraku _are not allowed!!"

"Hai!! No ramen 'til I make the bowl!!" Naruto said as he sped off.

"And Sakura, detours to Sasuke's house are forbidden."

"I'M NOT A STALKER!!" Sakura yelled as she disappeared from sight.

Kakashi returned to reading his perverted book, looking up and laughing every once in a while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okaa-san I'm home!"

-Silence-

"_Hmm, I wonder where Okaa-san went..."_Sakura went upstairs to take a shower. Her whole body ached. "_Evil, evil Kakashi.."_ she thought as she rubbed a newly developed bruise. Sakura got out of the shower and instantly flopped onto her bed. "_Ahh…so tired…Well, at least I'm not like Naruto, who's probably still trying to make a ramen bowl using Rasengan…" _Too tired to think anymore, Sakura hugged her pillow and fell into deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sa-ku-ra" someone whispered.

Sakura rolled onto her side, ignoring the annoying voice.

"Sa-ku-ra" the person whispered again, except this time the person shook her shoulder gently as well. Seeing no response, the person spoke again.

"Is this how you treat your Otou-san when you haven't seen him for a year?"

Sakura's eyes shot wide open. "Otou-san! You're back!" Sakura hugged her dad tightly.

"Long time no see, bubblegum" Mr. Haruno said as he pulled back.

"Wasn't your flight delayed until next week?"

"It was, but I told them that I missed my daughter too much."

"Liar. It doesn't matter, you're home! Welcome back!" Sakura hugged her dad again.

"So, what did I miss out on?"

"Not much…"

"Did you get a boyfriend?" Hitashi said with a serious face ((A/N: okok so I made up Sakura's dad's name…It's just 'too troublesome' to be typing Mr. Haruno over and over...))

'…_wow he's so straight to the point…'_

"Yea"

"O.O"

"Dad, I was just kidding hehe…" Hitashi gave Sakura a confused expression.

"Then what about your secret admirer?" Hitashi pulled out a gold embroidered envelope from his jacket pocket.

"Ehh?!?" Sakura took the envelope from her dad. Apparently, it was addressed to her, but there was no return address our postage stamp. This meant that it was probably hand-delivered.

"HITASHI!!"

"Heh, looks like your mom's back. I better go downstairs and give her a 'warm' welcome…" he said with a wink. Sakura gave her dad a disgusted look and shooed him away.

Sakura fingered the envelope. Carefully, she tore it open and examined its contents. There was a letter surrounded by rose petals. Sakura held it up to her nose and sniffed. It smelled good.

"Sakura! What are you doing?!" Sakura's mom stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Sakura gave her a confused expression until she noticed that it looked like she was sniffing-well what else do you **sniff**?

"N-No, it's not what you think! Look!" Sakura explained as she showed her mom the envelope.

"Oh, is that a love letter?

"Mo-"

"Why didn't you tell me?! He must be _so_ romantic. He even sent you rose petals!" she said as she snatched the envelope away from Sakura. "Sakura, look! You're invited to a party. You _have _to go! Oh look, here's the address. There's no name though. Do you recognize it?" Sakura's mom's eyes practically glowed.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" Sakura pointed to the door.

"Aww, fine…I'll leave you alone to figure out who your secret admirer is," she said with a wink and shut the door behind her.

Sakura sat on the corner of her bed and began contemplating who it could be. "_Most likely, it's Lee-san. He's always begging me for dates. But this isn't a date…it's a party." _Sakura reread the letter. It was simple, concise, and very suspicious…

You have been invited to a party on Saturday, the 23rd of July. Bring as many friends as you want Food and drinks are provided. The party will begin at 8:00 P.M, and end at approximately 11:00P.M. No reservations needed. The party will be held at 12-25 257street. Just ring the bell!

((A/N: the address is made up obviously. Sorry if this is actually someone's address"))

Sakura lay back and searched her memory for anyone that she knew, who lived on 257street. The address did seem vaguely familiar. "_Come to think of it, almost everyone I know lives on the other side of Konoha, towards the eastern border_. _Only Sasuke lives close to the western border. I doubt he would even go to a party." _

Sakura's cellphone started vibrating.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Hey, Sakura, you forgot to call me yesterday!!"

"Oh yeah, gomen. My dad came home yesterday and I was so tired after trai-"

"It doesn't matter. I got the outfit I wanted anyways. It fit perfectly too!! Anyways, did you get that invitation?!! It's from S-A-S-U-K-E!!!!"

"Ehh? How do yo-"

"The envelope was plain though, typical Sasuke."

"_How come my letter was embroidered and had rose petals in it too?"_

"So, are you going?"

"Umm, guess so…" Sakura said.

"Alright! See you tomorrow!!"

"Bye…" Sakura said to apparently no one, since Ino hung up already.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday afternoon. Sakura had finally finished cleaning her whole house, after five hours of scrubbing. "_Why am I always working so hard?_" Sakura thought as she put a broom back in a closet. "_Crap, I have two hours until 8. I still have to shower and choose my outfit."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Indecisive, Sakura ended up wearing the black-with blue outline- mini-skirt along with a white tank top. When Sakura arrived at the house...no…_mansion, _she saw a group of people arguing at front door.

"I DARE YOU TO DO IT!" Someone (obviously Naruto) shouted.

"It's too troublesome…"

"For once, don't be a lazy ass and do something! You're just ringing a doorbell…"

"Aren't you the one that wants to lose weight?.."

"-eyebrow twitch- Are you calling me **fat?**"

"Nice going Nara…"

"Shut up Neji.."

"..."

"…"

"Since I am bursting with youth, I shall ring the doorbell before any of you!!"

"I'M FASTER!!"

"Akamaru! GET HIM!!"

"ITAI!!"

'Naruto, that _baka…_' Sakura shook her head when Naruto started a three way fight between him, Lee, and Kiba. Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Neji were glaring at each other. Ino was trying to prove that she wasn't fat, Choji sat on the steps eating chips, Shino was observing a bug, and Hinata just kept blushing at how close she was to Naruto.

"Do you hear that?"

"……………….." After a few moments of silence everyone turned their head towards the speaker.

"Finally, you guys shut up…now **leave**," Sasuke said as he shut the door.

"HEY! SASUKE-TEME!! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT INVITED US!!"

The door opened again, and Sasuke's head popped out.

"...no…I didn't…"

"Then what's this?" Naruto showed him the invitation card.

"Not mine. Leave." Sasuke shut the door again. _'Heh, typical Sasuke. Never wastes his breath. Guess the invitation was a fake after all.'_ Sakura spoke up.

"You guys can come to my house instead. I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"Sakura-chan, you're house is so far..."

"Stop whining, Naruto. It's only like a 15-minute walk."

"NO! I'm partying at Sasuke's house; He invited us."

Naruto banged on the door. Sasuke's head popped out again.

"Why are you still her-" Naruto pushed the door open. He ran past Sasuke and yelled.

"PARTY AT SASUKE'S HOUSE!!" Seeing this, Kiba raced Lee into the mansion, followed by Choji who saw a bag of chips inside. Ino ran after him, telling him how unhealthy and fattening that bag of chips was. Not willing to be left behind, the others soon followed. Sakura went in last.

"Sorry Sasuke, I tried…" Sakura said. Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away, up the stairs. Sakura sighed. She turned around and caught Naruto playing football with some expensive-looking vase.

"NARUTO! PUT THAT DOWN!"

Naruto gave a pout, and continued with their football game. Unknown to them, their 'field' was quite small and had many, many expensive-looking things. People fell, things broke, and arguments arose. All in all, it was _hell_. Tired, Sakura walked into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator to find that it had been raided long before. Sakura looked around. Cabinets were opened and drawers emptied. A growing mound of rubbish was in the center of the kitchen. Sakura noticed several soda cans on the kitchen counter. Sakura picked up the can, popped the lid, and drank the entire can in one gulp. She was about to drink another can when she noticed something odd about the label.

_200 more sugar. Has more caffeine than any other brand. _

Sakura's eyes shot wide open, and turned her head towards the others. Each had a soda can in his/her hand.

"Oh no…"

_A few minutes earlier…_

"Look what I found!" Naruto takes out an entire box of soda cans.

"Oh, those taste so good. The commercial said that it has absolutely no fat in it too. Gimme one."

"I want one too."

"Make it two."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaos reigned. Naruto was literally bouncing off the walls while pillow fighting with Kiba. Ino was talking so fast that no one understood a single word she was saying. Shino's bugs started to act up due to the sugar. Shikamaru lay on the couch, trying to stop the room from spinning. Hinata looked dazed and fell unconscious. Choji decided to blast some music and ended up with a headache. Lee started dancing to the music…well attempting to…

Our poor Sakura, tried to find a peaceful place to rest and get rid of her throbbing headache. She found a bed and was about lay down, when Naruto came crashing into the room and spraying a green liquid made of-who knows what-all over the room. He began chasing Sakura with it. Like any other sensible person would do, Sakura ran for her life. As she turned a corner, she found a slightly opened door. Quickly, she ran inside and shut the door. She backed up against the wall-which was like one inch away-and held her breath. After she heard Naruto's footsteps fade, she let out a breath of relief.

"Can you get off now?"

"Oh my-!!" Sakura felt someone's hand clamp over her mouth, while another hand grabbed her waist.

"Shh, he might hear you," The voice was deep and rich, definitely masculine. Convinced that Sakura had calmed down, the hand dropped down from her mouth and brushed past her -ahem- behind.

'_Why can't I get out_?!' Sakura grunted as she twisted the doorknob frantically.

"RAPIST!!" Sakura started flailing about. '_Where is he?'_ Sakura felt around, but could only feel the wall.

"I'm here," the 'rapist' said as he grabbed her hand and put it on his chest. Sakura blushed. '_Whoa, rock-hard, I thought that was the wall…wait…WHAT AM I THINKING_!!' Sakura attempted to punch the man, but ended up having both hands twisted behind her back. As a reflex, she then tried to kick the guy-where it hurts most, but failed since a hand on her thigh stopped her kick. '_PERVERT!_' Suddenly, something hit her foot, hard. It hurt like hell too. She felt pressure on her shoulder, back, and then, her lips. It came as fast as it went.

'_Oh my god, he stole my first kiss!!'_

**Inner Sakura: **That was pretty fast, but I know you're going to replay that over and over in your head.

Sakura: HELLOO!! He's a RAPIST!!

Sakura did the only thing she could think of. She head butted the guy.

"Itai! What was that for, Sakura?!"

'Wait…he knows me? Come to think of it…'

"Sasuke?!?!"

"Hn"

Sakura: Wait, that means I kissed…SASUKE?!?!

**Inner Sakura: **HELL YEAH!!

Sakura: But, but…I thought he said that I was annoying…I'm so confused..

'_I can't believe I just kissed Sakura…Stupid shoelaces…'_ Sasuke mumbled out the last part.

'_Oh, so it was an accident, huh? I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up so quickly. Well, it's Sasuke we're talking about_…I guess he hid in this closet when Naruto began the war in his room…' Sasuke shifted around a bit, so that he and Sakura were sitting back to back on the floor. ((A/N: Yes, that closet was really small.)) Well, since the closet was really that small, Sakura understood and silently forgave Sasuke for his 'actions' from before. As for now, she just enjoyed this short time that she would be with Sasuke. Lost in their thoughts, they didn't notice that the house had become silent. A few moments passed by, when Sakura noticed that there was silence. She also noticed that the air had become thick and unbearable.

"I think it's safe to go out now."

"Hn…"

Sakura tried the doorknob. The door cracked open a millimeter. A little light entered the room. Sasuke sighed and tried pushing the door open. Something heavy was behind the door. He tried again, but it still wouldn't budge.

"We wait.."

Silence reigned for a whole minute. Sakura couldn't stand it anymore.

"So, um, why didn't you come to training?"

"Hn"

"Were you busy?"

"Hn"

'_ANSWER DAMMIT_'

"Mission" Sasuke mumbled quickly. He could practically feel Sakura's flaming aurora. Anyways, he had been assigned a solo-mission that day. At first, he was slightly excited, but it turned out to be a total waste of his time. He spent the day as a guide for an extremely talkative tourist.

Satisfied with a single answer, Sakura decided to stand up and stretch. She felt cramped in the tiny closet. As she got up, pain shot up her left leg.

"Itai…"

"What's wrong?"

"Left ankle…twisted…You stepped on it…"

"Gomen…" Sasuke blushed as he remembered what _that_ had led to.

"Here I'll massage it for you…" Normally, he would ignore his teammate, but he felt guilty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the couch pushed up against the closet door, was Kakashi, reading his Icha Icha Paradise (a.k.a. perverted book). Next to him, was the rest of Rookie 9.

Rookie 9 had finally calmed down from their sugar rush.

Naruto: Why are we doing this again?

Kakashi: It's fun, we got to raid Sasuke's house, and lock him up in a closet.

Neji: Why are we still here then?..

Kakashi: 'Cause this is a party…and 'cause I said so..

Everyone: -sweatdrop-

"Itai!" Everyone turned their head towards the direction the voice came from….inside the closet.

"Don't touch it there."

"Gomen"

"Mou, Sasuke-kun, can't you do it _harder_?"

A sigh was heard.

"Stop complaining…I've done this many more times than you probably have…"

"Yeah right, I'm a _pro_ at doing this."

"Psh"

"Fine, wanna see?"

"Sure…"

…

"Wow, you are good at doing this…"

"See? You're supposed to go over than under...give it a try."

"Like this?"

"Mhmm. Now do the same thing over and over."

…

"Oops, it got stuck."

"Oh that's ok, it's happened before…just pull back slowly…and gently"

………

Someone fainted, and knocked the couch over in the process. The closet door quietly swung open. ((A/N: HA Cliffy xD. Updates coming soon…))

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((A/N: Haha Faked you out xP. The story's not done yet.))

The closet door suddenly swung wide open. Sakura put a hand over her eyes, to block out the searing light that suddenly entered the closet. As her eyes slowly became adjusted to the light, she saw Lee, unconscious in the doorway, a turned over couch, and the rest of Rookie 9 (and Kakashi) behind it. They all had confused, worried, and even sick expressions on their faces.

"Ehh?!? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, with a very confused expression on her face.

"…..ew…." was all Sasuke said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had a tangled up bandage roll in her hand. Her left foot was halfway bandaged. Sasuke held one end of the bandage, while his other hand was on Sakura's foot.

"oh…"

((A/N: Ewww what were you guys thinking!!…then again…I set it up like this xD))

Naruto: We thought you and him were-

Sakura: -_After a few seconds of confusion_-(disgusted face) BAKA –starts pummeling Naruto

Naruto: ITAII!!! It was all Kakashi-sensei's idea!!

Sakura:-flaming eyes-

Kakashi: eheh…-runs away-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime after the house had quieted down, and certain people left with bruises…

"Mou, Sasuke-kun, thanks for bandaging my ankle. It really wasn't your fault in the first place, so don't worry about it."

"Hn"

Sakura was about to leave, but turned around. She gave Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun" she said with a light blush on her cheeks.

Sasuke stood in the doorway, with a shocked expression, and a blush threatening to creep up his cheeks. ((A/N: KAWAII!! Sasuke blushing?...priceless ;) )) _'Sakura…She remembered…"_He touched his cheek with his right hand. It was burning where her lips had brushed his cheeks.

"M-Matte"

"Eh?!"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's elbow and pulled her towards him. As Sakura spun around, she found herself kissing Sasuke…again…except this time, it was no accident, and she could see Sasuke's face. After her shock faded, Sakura shyly, began kissing back. Reluctantly, they broke contact.

"Arigatou…_my _Sakura-chan."

With that, Sasuke slowly walked back into his house, with his hands laced behind his head.

'_Does this mean that…I…him…are official?...wait…'_

"I am not your property!!" Sakura yelled as she chased after Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and began running.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitashi: I wonder when Sakura's coming back…

Sakura's mom: Oh, Kakashi-san called, saying that she was going to stay overnight a friend's house…

Hitashi: Aa…

**Owari**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For those who do not watch that much anime, and do not understand those Japanese words coughElliecough:

Dobe: retard/stupid…you get the point

-teme: pretty much the same as above, but it's a suffix so just think of it as an adjective attached to a name

-chan/-kun/sensei: honorific suffixes for girls, boys, and teachers

Gomen: sorry

Arigatou: Thank you

Okaa-san: mom

Otou-san: dad

Matte: hold up/wait

Moshi: hello

Itai: ouch

Sorry if I missed any"

((A/N: WOOT I finished my first fanfic. 20 loong pages Review please…if you want cookies ;) ))


End file.
